The New Guy
by 30Cal-Inu
Summary: Ok so theres a new guy in town, and the whole gang is there. exept for Inuyasha tear i know, but i replaced him with my own character And better yet, there in college. Set in modern times, characters do not know each other in the beginning. my first attem
1. Arriving to Disaster

Chapter One: Arriving to Disaster

A bullet train whizzed toward downtown Tokyo. On board the speeding train were many people, businessmen on they way to and from meetings, couples and families coming back from trips before the school year began, and new students heading to universities within the big city for the new year. One traveler in perticular, a man. he stood about six foot two and was 20 years old. he wore a dark grey jacket; unusual for the summers heat, black pants and a hat on his head. only a small portion of his strangely colored hair shown out of the jacket collar. mostly silver, with the occasional black strip that would fall past his lower back should it be seen. Another strange feature about him were his eyes. A stark contrast of blue against lightly tanned skin, speckled with shards of yellow.

They glanced about the oncoming city with an unnerving tension. He had gone through so many places in the past year and a half. Always moving in with his stuff, playing the new guy and hiding his indentity. But every time someone would find out the truth, the horrible truth. Fate had not been kind to him in life, he was half demon. The usual way it would go was someone would stumble on him with his hat off. Of course under his hat were the most obvious sign of his mixed heritage. His ears. Oh how he hated those ocurrsed ears on top of his head. Attepts at hiding them with a concealing spell had worked after many a try, but it was exausting. He wore a hat most of the time because using a concealing spell all day takes alot of energy. Not that he didnt have any of course, but it meant that he had to sleep at night then. And he liked to stay up, only sleeping a few hours if he felt like it. The first few times it had happened he stayed even though he was exposed. Maybe no one else knew about it, maybe the person that saw him would keep quiet. But every time word got around, and he would be hunted. The last time he allowed this to happen was when he had met Kikyo.

It was about 10 months ago, he had found a university he really liked and kikyo had shown him around. She had been really nice to him, taking care not to confuse him and even shouted in his defense when someone critized him for being new. But then she found out. she came on him in a wave of fury, bringing a few other students to help finish him off. she was a priestess and said she had a duty to destroy the evil of demons and fithy mixed breeds like himself. She attacked until he was hanging on the verge of death and left him with a guard to die. The man had only been instructed to make sure he did not get away, but decided to finish the job himself. A lucky break for him, because he was able to overpower the man and escape with his life.

He cringed at the memory, it was certainly not the best thing to think about when he was trying to prevent it. He had to focus on not screwing up this time, maybe if no one found out, he could finish school and get on with his life. He pulled out the key the university had given him. they had not said anything about his roommate, which was not unusual. It was probably just some random guy they picked for no reason. fine with him, he hadnt intended on getting to know his roommate that well anyway.

**3 hours later**

'Man that took forever' he thought with a sigh. Because he had been deemed suspicous, due to his jacket wearing in the middle of summer, the train stations personel had been kind enough to search his bags. Sighing deeper, he continued to trudge along toward the university. The train station had been nowhere close, and he did not want to waste his money on a cab so he carried his 2 suitcases in one hand and rolled the third along behind him, which also carried a fourth. He was walking through one of the worst parts of town, he could tell. the street was dimly lit, now being early evening and had garbage skewn everywhere.

Dispite it being well past dust, he noticed the sky continued to grow darker. 'must be about to rain' he thought to himself. Sniffing the air lightly, he confirmed his suspitions 'yup, definately going to rain'. The rain always seemed to calm him, dispite the horrible memories that came attached to it. He felt his posture relax at the smell, why was it always so relaxing? His mother always told him it had rained the day he was born. Something in his mind argueably shouldnt have happened. It was raining the day he was seperated from his mother too. He cringed, what an awful memory. And it had also been raining when Kikyo had tried to kill him... A sound snapped him out of his thoughts.

His ears swiveled under his hat when he heard a muffled cry from behind him. Setting down his suitcases, he turned instantly; ready to fight. What he saw sickened him, he felt like he was going to vomit. A man was tieing a scarff around the mouth of a young woman, who looked to be about his age.The man was obviously drunk, he continusly fumbled with the knot and reeked of alcohol. The womans shirt had been wripped apart, probably by the man and she struggled against his weight, trying to get free. It made his blood boil, something about taking advantage of the vulnerable made him increadibly pissed. He swept toward the man and yelled, "Let her go!". The man turned and chuckled darkly.

"You think you can stop me punk?" he slurred. Oh yea, he was definately drunk

"I know I can!" he shouted back and tore the mans wrist from the girls neck. The man attempted to strike back, but the half demon stepped back, out of his reach. Unfortunately in doing so, his already loose hat feel off his head. 'Shit!' he shouted to himself and scrambled to catch the stray article of clothing. The man staggered backwards, obviously afraid.

"D-demon?" he studdered. The half demon froze, 'shit, shit, shit!'

"Demon! DEMON!" The man yelled. Immedately people stepped out of their houses and quickly dove inside, the men ran for their guns. Yea, this difinately wasnt going to be a good new exprience for Inuharu.


	2. Street War

Chapter Two: Street War

Kagome heard the mans crys. "Demon! DEMON!" it shouted. she could hear people running inside, most likely hiding from whatever monstrosity had shown itself this time. She had been walking home after spending the day moving into her apartment. she knew she had a roommate, but they had not show up yet. Being trained as a priestess at home, due to the fact that her family came from a line of priests and maintained the holy shrine in downtown Tokyo, she had stopped many demons before. Origionally she had only used her hands, but as she encountered more difficult beasts, she chose to use a small dart gun instead. Real guns were too loud for her, and power-enhanced darts did the job just fine anyway.

She heard gunshots and ran faster. Kagome rounded the corner and came upon the scene. There were a few men standing around, holding various handguns all seemingly pointing in the same direction. It was toward the direction of another person in a coat. 'thats odd, its still pretty warm out tonight, why would they wear a jacket in the summer time?' she thought to herself. She glanced around again, 'But where is the demon?'

"Filthy demon!" A man shouted, "How dare you try and defile this girl!"

"ME!" The man in the trenchcoat shouted back, "you should look over to your drunken buddy there, he was the one trying to rape her!" 'but that guy doesnt look like a demon, he looks.. human' The man he indicated to looked shocked, the other men took his act as truth.

"And how dare you try to get away with your plan by taking advantage of my friends current status!" The first man retaliated, "You'll pay for your tricks!" He aimed his gun and fired at the man in the jacket. With astonishing speed, the 'demon' jumped off the wall behind him and landed between Kagome and the men. And seemingly, the men noticed. "Oh no you dont, your not making off with that one either!" the main turned and aimed again.

Inuharu looked behind him, seeing another young woman there. 'damn it! if i move she'll be shot!' he stood in place long enough and prepared for the pain. A moment later, the bullet hit and he screamed out in pain, falling to his knees. The other men chuckled and took up aim as well.

"Stop!" someone yelled out, and the men froze in place. Kagome stood angrily and glared toward them, but spoke calmly. "Please return to your homes, I will take care of him" she pulled out her dart gun, glowing with spiritual energy to make her point.

"As you wish priestess" a man spoke after a moment of hesitation and ushered the others back toward their homes. The girl, who was being violated only moments before quickly scampered away from the scene, taking advantage of being forgotten. Kagome watched them go and took aim at the creature before her. She could tell now, he really was a demon. Two dog ears perched on his head drooped slightly as he struggled to remain concious. Inuharu staw her aim and squeezed his eyes shut. 'I have to cast a concealing spell before i pass out' he thought to himself. Quickly murmering through the encantation, he felt the spell take effect and feel into darkness.

'What the heck is going on?' Kagome thought, 'A second ago i could swear i saw dog ears on his head but now he looks normal' Indeed, he did look normal. Inuharu's spell had taken its desired effect before he passed out. becides his unusual hair color, he looks pretty much normal. 'he looks normal, but i can feel his aura. he is a demon.' Kagome let the dart gun fall slightly 'but hes hiding himself, why would he want to hide amongst us? does he not want to attack humans?'. Quickly placing the gun back in her pack, she ran over to the fallen hanyou. 'the gun wounds are serious, i should take him back home to heal him' Suprising even herself with her own strength, she carefully lifted the limp body and dragged it toward the street corner, maybe she could move him 50 feet, but she sure as hell couldnt carry him home.

**1 hour later**

By the time Kagome had hailed a cab, and reached her home on the shrine grounds, it had started to rain. 'damn weather' Kagome grumbled to her self as she dragged the still unconcious body of the boy up the shrine steps. Step after endless step, it seemed like they would go on forever in the empty haze of the pouring rain. Finally reaching the top step, she continued moving him one sluggish movement at a time, until she reached the front door.

Sighing from her exertion, she moved him into the living room. Glad that the door was unlocked so she hadnt needed to fumble with her keys, however to her suprise her family was not present. There was a note on the counter, mentioning something about being gone for a week and there was food in the pantry. She didnt take much notice to it, Kagome was too busy studying the limp figure that now occupied her living room floor.

Thanks to the jacket he wore, most of his torso remained dry. But his head, and lower body were all soaked. His face was held taunt in pain, even after losing conciousness he still felt it. She started feeling sorry for the guy, which was not the first time tonight she had. He had been shot probably more then once, and the first thing she did is take out her own gun and aim it at him. No wonder he had been in such a hurry to cast that concealing spell of his. She was suprised it still held, even with him been out cold. It was a strong spell, but she could tell it was there. She couldnt, however see through it. This was something that puzzled Kagome, normally she could see through any concealing spell.

Her grandfather had taught her how to, and had even hidden things with the most powerful spells, it an attempt to fool her. But no matter how hard he tried, after she had mastered the difficult technique, she was able to see through all of them. Exept this one, the one this boy used was different. Then again he was different too, she had never seen anyone like him. Sure she had seen boys before, many of them sporting the altered color look his hair adorned him with. However his seemed different, almost as if it had grown that way naturally. He certainly was a strange one alright. And simply because of that fact she had convinced herself she had not imagined the dog ears she saw earlier and that he truely was a demon. Though she could tell he wasnt anything like the demons she had encountered before. They were vicous and bloodthirsty, not bothering to stop and tend to their wounds when they had been hit. They would just continue to attack, giving Kagome no choice but to purify them.

Yes, the boy in front of her was different. But she couldnt exactly tell why. He had shown no agression toward her, or toward anyone else for that matter. Becides his raised voice, she most likely wouldnt have noticed him on the street. She glanced at him again. 'ok so maybe thats not entirely true' she thought with a blush. Gods he was handsome. And cute too, his almost boyish features partally relaxed in sleep. she could only imagine how he would look with those two adroable triangles of furr on his head


	3. Wounds

Chapter Three: Wounds

He could feel himself rising out of the darkness. slowly, Inuharu was regaining conciousness. He groaned loudly and held his head. 'What the hell happened?' memories came back to him, the girl, those men, and that stange priestess. 'Wait... priestess!' he shot up like a bolt, staring wildly around the room. How the hell had he survived? Suddenly, pain overwhelmed him. He fell back to the bed and cried out, the gun wound in his chest had reopened. Eyes clenched shut, his body was wreeling in pain. Getting shot could be fatal to a human, but not to a hanyou. It still hurt like hell though.

His ears flicked under the concealing spell, he could hear footsteps; coming closer. the footsteps were soft, growing slightly louder as the closed. Most likely those of a woman. He also felt an aura, the aura of a priestess. 'Shit!' he thought, 'shes come to finish me off'. Inuharu struggled to move but found he could not, it hurt to move even an inch. He stared up at the door as it cracked open, and revealed the same priestess as the night before. 'I'm dead' he though to himself weakly and closed his eyes, waiting to be purified.

...nothing happened. he cracked one eye open slowly. There, about 3 inches above him, hovered Kagome, carefully studying him. Inuharu stared up, wide eyed and pressed himself down into the futon he lay on. He turned his face away, withering under her inspection.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked, laced with worry and concern. Inuharu turned toward her, staring again and asked, "W-what?"

"Are you ok?" the voice asked again, it was her voice. "Your hurt really badly" The eyes that had been inspecting him before softened, showing the same concern her voice did.

"I'll live, I've been shot before" Inuharu stated matter-of-factly. The girl in front of him gasped. "You've been shot before! how did you survive!" He stared at Kagome like she was crazy 'wait... that means she..'

"You didnt notice then" Inuharu breathed out. Silently praying to whatever god had undoubtibly saved his life. Kagome tilted her head curiously, "noticed what?" He choaked, had he said that out loud? "ah, um.. nothing" She continued to watch him. 'so he is a demon after all'. She had decided to play along to get some answers, now she had them. 'and maybe he just wants to be left alone'.

"Can you sit up? i'm going to redress your wounds" Kagome asked quietly. Inuharu nodded and sat up, reaching to take off his shirt. "your injured, let.. me..." Kagome stared as he pulled off his shirt, revealing a slightly tanned, muscular chest. She continued to stare dumbly, and Inuharu noticed. He shifted uncomfortably and blushed. "W-what?" Kagome jumped at his voice and snapped her eyes away. "nothing.." she said with a blush. Both stared nervously into the room around them, both far too embarassed to look eachother in the eye. 'How am i supposed to redress his wounds now!' Kagome thought franticly. Sighing both inwardly and out, she tried focusing on his injuries, then maybe she could get though this without passing out from embarassment.

She reached out toward him, but Inuharu backed away quickly. He hissed in pain, the wound was still open. Why the hell did gun wounds have to hurt so much? He didnt know exactly why he was so nervous, but something about this girl unnerved him. Becides the fact that she was a priestess, of course.

"Relax, i'm not going to hurt you" Kagome said and reached out to him again. He didnt back away this time but tensed up when she touched his skin. He was still very nervous, but something about her calmed him. Something he was suprised to feel, which only increased his nervousness. He gulped audibly when she leaned closer, now having the bandage partally undone. Inuharu felt her hair brush across his shoulder as she pulled the blood soaked bandage from his middle. She was blushing uncontrollably by this point, as her face was now only inches from his chest.

Blushing deeper, if possible, Kagome finally pulled the last section of the bandage off his skin and practicly jumped backwards, desperately wanting to escape his heated body. He cried out in pain again, the wound now completely exposed. In her hurry to get away, she had been more rough then she intended. Quietly whispering an apology, she quickly went to work inspecting his wound. He glanced down at her quickly, his dark blue eyes holding an intensity he never knew was possible. She was giving him so much attention, dressing he wounds like this. Treatment someone like him surely did not deserve. But yet there she was, once again inches from his heated skin, hands gliding across it. He tilted his head back over his shoulders, as it was the only way for him to get his eyes off her. He groaned out loudly, who knew getting medical attention could be so enjoyable?

Her eyes snapped up at the sound, hands freezing. He had groaned it what seemed like pain, his head tossed back over his shoulders.

"What is it?" She asked, obviously worried.

"Gah.. nyah.. nothing" he panted out weakly. His breathing was short and quick. The gunshot must have gotten to him somewhat. Even demons cant take something like that and not be in pain.

How wrong she was. Inuharu couldnt feel even a bit of pain at the moment. All his attention was focused on her hands, which were working diligently on his wound, only now beginning to redress it. All pain was gone as the sensations her hands were giving him fogged his mind. Gods why did this feel so good? shes a priestess, a human. i shouldnt be thinking these things about her.

Her hands left his body, their job done. Around where his wound once was held a bandage, wrapped tightly around his body to prevent loss of blood. Inuharu whimpered at the loss of contact, already missing her hands on him. Realizing the things he had been thinking only moments before, he snapped his eyes shamefully down to hers. Her eyes looked back with a mixture of confusion and embarassment. She was still blushing, badly.

"What?" she said quickly, still unable to tear her eyes from his. Those eyes, they looked bottomless, so expressive. And right now they looked guilty almost, hurt.

"N-nothing.." he stammered out, turning to gaze somewhere else. She looked down at her hands, they were still shaking. Why did she feel so flushed around this guy? She held her face and turned away with embarassment. What the heck was wrong with her?


End file.
